Sorry
by Princess Lemuria
Summary: Iwaizumi has been ignoring Oikawa for a couple of days and Oikawa can't stand being away from him.
_Iwa-chan hasn't talked to me for five days. What's he up to?_ It's summer break and Oikawa is sprawled out on the floor of his room checking his phone for the thousandth time that day, it's noon when the day is at its hottest, so Oikawa decides that its reasonable to wear only his boxers. _Did I say or do something wrong last week?_

"WHY WON'T IWA-CHAN ANSWER ME?!" Oikawa suddenly yells to no one, throwing his phone up on the bed and waving his arms and legs around.

"Tooru what's wrong?" his mother calls from the hall.

"Nothing," Oikawa replies, pouting.

His mother bursts into the room teasing, "It's not nothing when you're yelling about your precious Iwa-chan~"

"MOM DON'T CALL HIM IWA-CHAN THAT'S **MY** NICKNAME FOR HIM," Oikawa shouts, turning red in anger and in embarrassment.

Ignoring her son she asks, "So what did you do this time?" a small grin on her face knowing full well that their arguments is 99% Oikawa's fault.

"Honestly I don't know what it is this time! Other times I know it's my fault but I'm just too stubborn to admit it! But I really, really, really don't know! Summer break is almost over and I'm lacking in Iwa-chan vitamins! I can't go on like this!" Oikawa cries out dramatically. His mother sighs, _my son is such an idiot he's so lucky to have a person like Hajime-kun._

"Toru, sometimes if you don't know what you did wrong it always best to confront that person and ask them if there's something wrong or you can just apologize," she says seriously and then she adds, "In song." She suppresses the wide smile that threatens to give her away from the plan that suddenly formed in her mind.

"Eh? Mom what do you mean by that?" Toru asks, he sits up listening intently on her idea.

"I want you to listen and learn this song so you can apologize properly to Hajime-kun," as she writes on a sticky note for him. "You have 10 days to learn this and after that you have to perform it for him," she says strictly before leaving his room.

 _Huh? Why do I have to do it in 10 days?_ Toru glances at the name and artist, he blushes hard. _NO NOT THIS SONG! THAT'S TOO EMBARRASSING!_ He throws himself on his bed and covers his face with his hands. _But if it's for Iwa-chan then I'll do it._ Finding his resolve Oikawa walks over to his computer, puts on headphones, and listens to the song on repeat to memorize the lyrics.

 **10 days later at the beach**

 _Why would Iwa-chan be at the beach?_ Oikawa wonders as he looks for his favorite person. Far in the distance by the water's edge Oikawa spots a tanned muscular back that could easily be recognized as Iwaizumi's. Oikawa sprints towards his beloved boyfriend and stops himself from calling out his name in case he may still be angry for whatever he did. Once Oikawa is about five feet away from him, he sets down the Bose speakers he brought and connects his phone to it, finding the song he presses play. He clears his throat in order to get Iwaizumi's attention but Iwaizumi only turns half way to look at him. The instrumental part of the song ends and Oikawa blushes and sings:

 _You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty_

 _You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies_

 _I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?_

 _Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness_

 _I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice_

 _By once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times_

 _So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight_

 _Cause I just need one more shot at second chances_

 _Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry?_

Before Oikawa can finish the chorus Iwaizumi is chuckling and holding a camera in his hand. Oikawa suddenly stops singing, turns red and asks, "I-I-Iwa-chan.. W-why are you holding a camera? IS IT RECORDING?"

With tears in his eyes and unable to stop laughing Iwaizumi nods and Oikawa slowly falls into a fetal position covering his face extremely embarrassed. Suddenly he remembers why he had to do this in the first place.

"Eh? Iwa-chan aren't you mad at me?" he asks, still red.

It takes Iwaizumi a few moments to stop laughing when he answers with a smile, "I was never mad."

Stone faced Oikawa asks, "Then why did I have to do all this?"

Iwaizumi smiles mischievously and answers, "To distract you and for fun."

"What do you mean "to distract" me?" Oikawa asks cautiously.

Iwaizumi laughs again and points to a sand dune that Oikawa passed by earlier. Curious, Oikawa walks behind the sand dune with Iwaizumi following behind and as soon as Oikawa turns the corner, confetti flies out in front of him and a big chorus of "SURPRISE" is everywhere. In front of him are his parents and teammates, behind them is a banner hanging from a canopy that says "Happy Birthday Tooru!" Oikawa had been so busy wanting to get Iwaizumi's forgiveness he forgot his own birthday. Oikawa looks at his mom and yells accusingly, " YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU!"

"Me? No way I'm not that creative, the one who planned all this was your precious Iwa-chan~!" She explains with a big smile.

Oikawa turns toward his boyfriend and before he can yell at him, Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa's face close to his and mutters, "Happy Birthday T-Toru," before giving him a quick kiss. Wolf whistles and cheers come from their teammates and Oikawa's mom yelling, "How bold of you Hajime-kun!" Oikawa blushes a deep red before hiding his face on his boyfriend's shoulder.


End file.
